


Soccer Surprise

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, entobi for entobi day lads, is it gay to give the guy you like a gift for no reason, its their day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It reminded him of Endou, so he bought it for him. Now it's time to actually this gift to him.





	Soccer Surprise

Tobitaka's gaze drifts from the wooden door down to the small, box that almost fit into the palm of his hand. It was neatly wrapped with decorated paper, a ribbon going around the edges and coming into a bow to keep it all in place. Most wouldn't think this was something he had done, it didn't suit the way he presented himself. But, this was all done by him- a box perfectly wrapped for no special occasion.

Dark eyes shot back up to the door and his hand squeezed the gift. He'd never grip it too hard to actually break or dent it, just enough to have a firm hold. And he knew the actual gift was safe behind the layers of paper, cushioned by the interior of the box. It would remain in there, laying perfectly still in darkness until the right person would free it.

And yet, he feared that this gift wasn't perfect for this  _right_  person- Endou. The moment his eyes had rested upon it, he truly believed that boy would like it. Seeing it had instantly reminded him of it. It suited that soccer loving dork. But after buying it, taking it home, and looking over it again…he began to have second thoughts. Endou wouldn't  _hate_  the gift, he's sure of that, but what if he disliked it?

Upon habit, he clicked his tongue. He was doing his best to try and not think of any ill outcomes and it seemed as if they had just returned. It was a nice gift, he thought. He had even consulted his friend, who agreed all the same.

_"Suzume."_

_"Hm?" The other boy turns, eyes looking up to his former leader, still friend. His focus completely on him now._

_"Can I ask your opinion on something?"_

_"Of course, Tobitaka-san!" He chirped._

_Tobitaka hesitated for a moment, debating if he should start with a dropping the added -san to his name, but knew that wouldn't get him to drop his habit so easily. He holds back a sigh, hand gripping onto his latest purchase within his pocket. After a silent moment, he pulls it out, keeping it in his hand to show his old friend._

_"Do you think…Endou might like this?"_

_It was a little embarrassing asking this. It sounded perfectly fine to ask early, to get a second opinion on this. He figures he should have gone to others on the team, those who had known their captain longer, but he wanted a true opinion._

_Suzume tilts his head, curiously eyeing the little gift. His unwavering expression worries Tobitaka for a moment before the shorter male lets out a quick chuckle. He didn't know Endou that well, but knew the other wasn't a bad person. He'd done a lot for Tobitaka, at least thats what he gathered from the way he spoke of the soccer player._

_"Don't worry. I think he'll love it. You should give it to him as a surprise."_

_"Hm. Thanks, Suzume."_

A sigh escapes as his friend's words echo in his head. And he knows if he were around, he'd be cheering him on to get this done. The thought of it was surprisingly motivational. He'd give this gift to Endou, without a doubt.

With another breath taken in, he straightens his posture, and stuffs the gift into his pocket. His hand is kept around it, making sure it wouldn't be seen or fall out. He knocks on the door with his free hand, waiting for it to be opened. Before the sound of his heart beating against his chest can grow loud, he hears familiar voices from the other side. One is louder than the other, accompanied by footsteps racing to the door. He knows who this is.

"Hello- Tobitaka!" Endou smiles once his eyes meet with his.

"Hey," Tobitaka greets. "Sorry for dropping by suddenly. Is it okay if I come in?"

"Of course!" Endou replies, letting the door swing open so the other could enter his home. While he takes slow footsteps inside, Endou had dashed off to tell his mother who was at the door.

She peers out from the kitchen doorway, waving to her son's teammate. "Welcome, Tobitaka. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you," he replies with a slight bow of his head. A quiet apology for being here uninvited escapes afterwards but Endou reassures him that he's always welcomed here, no matter what. It makes him smile knowing that.

The living room was preoccupied by his father (who they gave a quick greeting to as they passed by), so Endou begins to usher him towards his room. As usual, Tobitaka follows behind, not wanting to completely make himself at home. He was still a guest here, even if he was a constant visitor to their household.

When they get to the boy's room, Endou goes to sit on his bed. He pats the space beside him, waiting for his friend to sit there. Tobitaka makes a slow treck to the bed and forces himself down. It always felt strange to be this close to him here, part of him telling himself that he should keep his distance even while he wanted to be closer.

"So, why'd you want to come over?" Endou asks, curiosity shining through him. "Did you want to go out and practice?"

He sees that hopeful glint in his eyes to the promise of playing his beloved sport. Maybe they will, later. It never hurt playing the sport. It was fun, even if it was just the two of them.

For now, he pushes that aside. They'll eventually fall to the topic of soccer once again. He had something else in mind.

"I have something for you."

His voice is lower than usual, thinks the the other is just barely able to hear it. He knows if he takes to long, Endou is going to voice a question. The longer he procrastinates, the more he feels like he should just leave, but it's far too late for that option. Without another word, he slips his hand out of his pocket, loosening his hold on the gift as he extends his hand out towards Endou, all while avoiding his gaze.

"Take it."

Endou looks to the small box. An excited, "what is it?" escapes as he takes the gift from his hand. After being amazed at it for a moment, he begins to pull apart the wrapping. The ribbon gives him the most trouble trying to undo it and eventually just starts to pull it apart. The paper is pulled off, tape not being able to hold it in place when met with his hands.

When Tobitaka looks over, he sees the mess of paper and ribbon on Endou's lap and his bed. He wouldn't have expected the other to try and neatly unwrap his gift. He would have gave a soft chuckle any other time. Now, he's only second away from opening his gift, the box now freed from its paper covering. He forces himself to look, to watch as the lid is pulled back and a gasp escapes from Endou.

"Tobitaka!" He shouts. "It's…so cool!"

That surprise look had easily melted into a smile. It was bright but had more warmth to it. Endou had pulled out a silver chain, letting it dangle from his grasp. At the end of it was a black and silver soccer ball charm with one of the black patterns shaped into a heart.

"Do you li-"

He's unable to finish his question, Endou already flinging himself onto Tobitaka. Arms had flown around his shoulders as he begins to squeeze the other male.

"I love it!" He answers with one of the happiest smiles he's ever seen on him. "I've never seen one like this before. Where'd you find it?"

"Just a shop on the way home…"

"Oh!" He seemed in awe by his answer. Endou releases the slightly blushing Tobitaka from his hug. He bounces back to his sitting position, fingers beginning to fiddle with the part of the chain that held it together. He was eager to start wearing it already, but just couldn't find a way to undo the chain. Tobitaka is forced to watch his struggle, knowing the other isn't going to give up.

"Let me help," he offers.

Endou hands the pendant back to him and he's completely amazed when Tobitaka gets it done on the first try. A quick, "it was nothing," is let out before asking Endou to turn around. He waits until the other boy does, then puts the pendant around his neck. He snaps it back into place and drops the chain, letting it rest around his neck.

"There."

"Thank you!"

Endou looks down, seeing the charm dangle from his neck. He taps a finger against it, making it sway to show that it wasn't going to fly off. A little giggle is let out, that smile never wearing thin.

"I'm never taking this off."

Tobitaka can't tell him he shouldn't. It's his now. But, he does hope that he doesn't wear it too much. Either way, he's glad this turned out well. He gave a sigh of relief. Seeing him this happy was enough to make his day instantly better.

"Hm. Oh! I should get you a matching one! I wonder if I'll be able to find one though…" Endou mutters, already thinking where he could go for one.

"It's fine, you don't have to," Tobitaka reassures, resisting trying to smile too much to the thought of him keeping to that. "That just made me think of you and I thought you should have it."

Endou stares at him for a moment, his smile seeming to soften for a moment. "I'm glad you got it for me. Thanks again, Tobitaka."


End file.
